


Healing of Harms

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angstshipping - Freeform, Canon Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: Encountering the dark spirit of the Ring again leaves Ryou shaken. So he reaches out to the one person he thinks might understand what he's going through.





	Healing of Harms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dark Side of Dimensions because that scene where Bakura encounters the Ring again leaves him quite shaken, and IDK I though Marik might be the person who'd best understand what it was like to be possessed by something utterly evil.
> 
> Angstshipping exclusively, though the exact relationship of Dark Bakura and Marik is ambiguous and can be construed in whatever light the reader desires.
> 
> Also... fun fact, until I was writing this, I was unaware that Bakura's birthday is September 2nd. It was a fact I learned on September 2nd, which is admittedly kind of crazy. So I guess happy belated birthday to Ryou, the pure, adorable, awkward human that he is.

Bakura Ryou couldn’t stop shaking.

Feeling _him_ again. It was horrifying.

He’d been unaware of the dark spirit of the Ring for the most part, as the villain sealed him away so thoroughly when he took over and kept everything to himself. It was only near the end that he’d started getting glimpses into the other’s psyche, and then he’d desperately wished he hadn’t. The darkness and evil that pervaded the spirit’s entire existence made him wish he could forget. He didn’t miss the spirit of the Ring. He didn’t miss blacking out and not remembering what had happened when the other Bakura took control of his body. Being free of the cursed existence was a blessing.

He was well aware that it wasn’t the same for Yugi. Yugi had missed the spirit of the Puzzle, and their brief reunion had been incredibly meaningful and welcomed. They had been friends. Partners. Yugi felt the pain of the loss. For the past two years, Ryou only felt the relief of knowing he was _free_. Forever.

So it was incredibly shocking when he’d been confronted by a new threat, only to see the Millennium Ring hung around another young man’s neck and dug into his flesh, and the sight made the scars on his own chest burn as the boy walked closer. He fell to his knees, pain overcoming him, fear and panic surging through his veins. Just seeing the Ring made him feel the spirit’s presence crawl against his skin. The familiar voice whispered in his ear, “I always loved the feel of your body, Ryou.”

A shudder wracked his body, and then he was trapped. Sucked into an unfamiliar realm where the passage of time seemed to stop. Ryou wasn’t even sure how long it lasted. He heard the cackle of the spirit of the Ring, ringing in his ears ceaselessly. It could have been minutes or days, and then he was brought back to the real world, surrounded by Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi. Yugi had won, defeating the evil spirit controlling a different host, and temporarily bring back Atem with Kaiba’s help. Yugi was so happy, finally feeling at peace, and all Ryou could feel was cold running through the core of his being. He still heard that evil laughter.

It had been weeks ago. He’d graduated like everyone else, and yet he felt more trapped now that he’d ever felt before. Haunted. He hadn’t slept in days, as sleep brought on nightmares. Repressed memories of the things the other Bakura had done seeping into his thoughts both awake and asleep. He needed to talk to someone. Anyone. But no one was going to understand. His friends couldn’t understand what he was going through. None of them had been _evil_. Then a fleeting thought passed his mind. He almost laughed at the idea. Marik didn’t know him. He’d known the sprirt of the Ring well enough, having formed an allegiance with him, but Bakura Ryou, _the host_ , was a stranger to him.

But Marik was more than just that, he realized. Marik had been haunted by an evil, as well. Similar experiences colored their pasts, so maybe… just maybe he’d understand. And if his brief encounters with the Egyptian since the end of Battle City were any indication, Marik had changed. He’d let his bitterness and resentment go. All traces of the person who’d vowed vengeance on the Pharaoh were gone.

Hoping against hope, he fished his phone out of his pocket, scrolling down to highlight Marik’s name. He hadn’t put the contact information in his phone, but he was well aware who’d actually done it. He honestly wasn’t sure why he hadn’t deleted it from his phone, but there had always been something preventing him. Deep in his mind, something had told him he’d regret losing Marik’s contact information. The premonition was now proving true and drawing up his nerve, he hit the button to call.

Three rings, and he heard a familiar voice filled with confusion answer the call. “Bakura?” Marik asked. “I mean… Ryou.”

“Hi,” he answered timidly.

Marik laughed on the other end. “Hi. I’m surprised. I didn’t expect you to call me. How do you even have my number?”

“I never deleted it from… before.”

“Oh…” he trailed off. It was silent for a moment, and then Marik suddenly asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I…” he started, voice shaking. “I can’t…”

“What happened?” he asked gently. “You are calling me for a reason. You can tell me.”

Ryou smiled a bit at the blunt statement. “I saw _him_ again,” he shared softly. “The evil spirit of the Ring.”

“When?” Marik asked. “How?”

“A… a few weeks ago, someone came here looking to kill Yugi for revenge. He was… he somehow was possessed by _him_. He tortured me, Marik. And I can’t… I can’t stop hearing him. His laugh just rings in my ear constantly. I haven’t slept in days.”

“I heard a little about it,” Marik said quietly. “Yugi told me about reuniting with Atem.”

Ryou blinked in surprise. He didn’t realize that Yugi had stayed in contact with his one-time enemy, though perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised. Yugi was always so full of forgiveness, simply wanting to be friends with everyone he could.

He realized he needed to say something. “I see…” he finally contributed. Talking to Marik really was like talking to a stranger.

“I didn’t think Bakura was the one behind all this. I’m sorry, Ryou,” he apologized.

“It’s not your fault. I just… I don’t know. I wanted someone to talk to. I thought maybe… you’d understand.”

A tense silence filled the line. “Can you come here?” Marik asked seriously. “I know Egypt is kind of a haul, especially out of the blue like this, but I think you need to get away for a while. You can stay with me. Ishizu and Rashid aren’t going to mind.”

“Okay,” Ryou agreed meekly.

“I don’t really have much going on right now, so come whenever you’d like. Just let me know when,” Marik said and then quickly wished him farewell after that, leaving Ryou quite confused on the other end of the line. However, he’d been invited, and he too thought an escape from Japan would be good for him.

-

It was two weeks later that Ryou was on a plane headed to Egypt. It wasn’t a short flight, and he was exhausted. He didn’t even remember when he’d gotten more than a few hours of sleep. He hadn’t slept on the plane either, too afraid of nightmares causing him to cry out in his sleep and scaring the other passengers. He felt so out of it as he stepped off of the plane, turning his phone back on so he could message Marik and let him know that he’d arrived. He made a quick stop to relieve himself in the bathroom, and then he headed to pick up his luggage.

He had pulled his bag off the carousel when he heard someone calling him. “Ryou!”

He turned around, seeing the ash-blonde Egyptian walking toward him. He looked mostly the same, Ryou noted. His skin still beautifully sun-kissed, a stark contrast to his own fair complexion. His hair was cut shorter than before, and still there was not a hair was out of place. He was so handsome, just like he’d always been, but there was something different this time. Ryou felt his heart start pounding, and he flushed. “Marik,” he said in greeting, as Marik wrapped him into a tight hug.

“Come on, Ryou,” he said cheerfully. “Let’s go. You must be tired.”

“You have no idea,” he muttered.

Marik flashed him a brilliant smile, and then dragged him out of the airport. He snatched Ryou’s suitcase out of his hand and loaded it into the trunk of the car, before climbing into the driver’s seat. Ryou stood still, confused simply because of how exhausted he felt, until Marik gestured for him to get in the car, as well.

“I’m sure it’s been a long flight, so once we get back, we’ll feed you and let you sleep.”

“Thanks, but I doubt I’ll be able to sleep,” Ryou said carefully.

Marik’s expression became somber. “How long has it been since you last slept?”

“I’ve gotten a few hours every week. My body just succumbs eventually. But I wake up before long because of the nightmares.”

“You should probably talk to someone about it. That might help.”

“I actually… was hoping I could talk to you about it,” Ryou admitted.

“I can listen, but I don’t know how much help I can be,” Marik said with a sigh.

“More help to me than me just keeping it to myself,” he shared. “I don’t need help. Just to share my pain a little.”

Marik smiled ruefully at him, and he felt his heart race in a way he hadn’t quite experienced ever before. “I know pain better than most people. I don’t mind bearing a little of yours.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m not letting you say anything yet though. Not until you eat and get some rest. You’re here for two weeks. That’s plenty of time to share what’s weighing on you so heavily.”

“Mmm,” he agreed, and then stared out the window, looking at the blue sky and sandy view.

-

Ryou frowned at the plate full of vegetables in front of him. He didn’t dislike vegetables, but he kind of wanted something more substantial, especially if he was going to try to sleep afterward. He didn’t complain though and simply ate what he’d been given. He would not be an ungrateful guest. Marik chuckled suddenly. “You aren’t a vegetarian, are you?”

“No,” Ryou answered softly.

“I’ll take you out for a hamburger or something tomorrow. We don’t eat meat, but I’ll make sure you have something you like.”

“I like vegetables,” Ryou said. “They just never really fill me up. I’ll be hungry again before long.”

“Don’t worry. You’re my guest. I’ll get you whatever you’d like.”

“Thanks,” Ryou replied, looking down to hide the flush he felt spreading across his face.

He ate his fill, and then Marik showed him to his room. “This is my room,” he explained, “but you’ll be sleeping here. I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

“I don’t want to intrude like that. I can sleep on the couch.”

Marik shook his head, adamantly refusing. “I’m not the one having trouble sleeping. You’ll probably have more success in a comfortable bed. Plus, Ishizu and Rashid will be getting back while you’re trying to sleep, so this way they won’t disturb you.”

“Okay,” he agreed quietly. Marik left him alone then, and even though night wouldn’t fall for a few more hours, Ryou prepared for bed. It was a testament to how utterly sleep deprived he was that he managed to sleep almost instantly upon climbing in bed. But it was plagued with nightmares, darkness clouding his vision, sand filling his lungs. He tried to scream, the same laughter echoing through the stretches of his mind, blood splattering across his face.

He forced himself awake, fear surging through his veins, heart audibly pounding in his ears. It took him a moment to realize where he was, as he tried to catch his breath. Egypt. He was in Marik’s bed. And so, apparently was Marik. His tan arm curled around Ryou’s stomach, gently squeezing, offering reassurance.

“A nightmare,” Ryou breathed.

“I figured. You were thrashing and whimpering a lot. I stayed close to comfort you when you woke up,” Marik said softly, sending him a warm smile, and holding Ryou tighter.

A flush spread across Ryou’s face, and he wanted to pull away, not at all comfortable with how he was feeling in that moment. Marik’s warm bare flesh pressed against filled his belly with butterflies. They were practically strangers. Why was Marik being so kind to him? Why was that kindness… doing this to him? “Mmm,” he agreed quietly, rolling over to hide his reddened face.

Marik pressed against his back, arm still draped over his waist, and the shift in position made the scent of the Egyptian’s cologne obvious. Marik smelled so good. Like leather and cedar and a hint of vanilla. His voice was close and deep as he said, “Sleep, Ryou. I’ll keep your nightmares at bay.” He believed the promise and sighed, the intoxicating cologne filling his nostrils again. He closed his eyes, sleep taking over again.

-

  _The moan left his mouth, stretching out for long moments, pleasure tingling through his entire body, but nowhere quite as intensely as his erection. The lips wrapped around the flesh, tongue stroking over the surface errantly. He glanced down at the familiar lavender eyes that gazed up at him. A teasing bob of the head. He bit back a moan, toes curling from the pleasure. His length was thoroughly worked, drawing whimpers from his lips, sputtered breaths as he fought to contain the orgasm begging to wrack his body. “Marik,” he breathed, finally succumbing._

His eyes shot open, and he felt the mess he’d made in his pants. He was breathing fast, heart rate elevated, but it was for a very different reason than the other dreams he’d had lately. His body still twitched at the thought of the dream, and he glanced over to the sleeping Egyptian, sprawled across the other side of the bed, hair a mess, and makeup smudged, and he turned crimson. His face, ears, neck, even his chest burned as embarrassment nearly crippled him. He buried his face into his hands in shame. He’d had a wet dream about the man sleeping in bed next to him.

Feeling the stickiness in his underwear, he stood up and went to the bathroom, wanting to shower and clean himself, both physically and mentally. As he scrubbed away at his body, a bitter laugh escaped him. Marik had kept the nightmares away, after all. And even if it was God damn embarrassing, he’d take wet dreams while sleeping over nightmares or no sleep at all.

He finished his shower and got ready for the day. He glanced at Marik, who was still asleep in bed, before grabbing his phone and heading out to the kitchen. Ishizu stood at the counter, coffee set before her, as she spread jam on a piece of bread. Looking very professional wearing a pantsuit and her hair pulled up in a bun, she sent him a smile. “Welcome, Ryou,” she greeted. “Sorry I didn’t get a chance to see you yesterday. I had to work late.”

“It’s okay,” he replied. She was beautiful, too, Ryou realized. The Ishtar siblings had the same facial structure, though Ishizu’s face was fuller, giving her a feminine look where Marik’s was sharp, masculine.

“Would you like some breakfast?” she asked.

He nodded, and she poured him coffee before warming another piece of bread. When she’d finished, she set both in front of him before sitting down across from him. “How was the flight?” she queried after taking a sip of her coffee.

“Long, as always. It’s been a while since I’ve flown here, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.”

“You came with your father, correct?”

Ryou nodded. “Years ago. It was when I got… the Ring. And then I was here another time, but I don’t really remember much besides the Ceremonial Duel and going home.”

“Unsurprising,” she commented. “Marik mentioned that you had encountered the Ring again.”

Bakura blanched at the mention of it. “I did. A… classmate sought revenge on Yugi and me for bringing evil into this world. He ended up with the Millennium Ring somehow. I don’t know all the specifics.”

She nodded in understanding. “I’m sure you’re shaken up about it.”

Ryou exhaled and nodded. “The Pharaoh… Atem was revived. Yugi was so happy about getting to see him again. Meanwhile, I just…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “It’s been difficult.”

“You’re a good person, Ryou,” she said gently. “I’m so sorry the Ring chose you and that you have to bear the scars of the evil that used your body.”

He nodded solemnly, and then Ishizu reached out to squeeze his hand supportively. In that moment, he felt the warmth of a mother, of an older sister, and he was reminded of his own mother. He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to cry at the memory of his mom comforting him and kissing his wounds better. “Thank you,” he whispered.

She smiled brilliantly at him. “We’re glad to have you here. If you want anything, be sure to ask.”

She then said farewell, headed off to work for the day, leaving Ryou sitting by himself in the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and looked at his messages. The group chat with the gang had messages asking if he’d made it safely and telling him to have a good time. He smiled over their concern, typing out messages that said he had made it safely.

_> Arrived safely yesterday evening._

_> I’m not sure what the plan is for today though. Woke up kind of early._

_Jou: Tell that crazy bastard hi for me_

_Anzu: Marik isn’t that bad, Jou. He’s really changed since we first met him. I’m sure you’ll have a great time, Ryou._

_Yugi: Definitely tell Marik hi for all of us though. ^^ I haven’t seen him in a while._

_> Will do!_

“Mornin’,” Marik greeted as he walked into the kitchen, pouring himself coffee, before flopping down into the chair Ishizu had left not long before.

He set his phone down and gazed at his host, fighting the flush he felt spreading on his cheeks. “Everyone says hi,” he said quietly.

“Really?” he asked excitedly. When Ryou nodded in agreement, he added, “I should come to Japan sometime and see everyone. Not in the winter though. I don’t do well in the cold.”

Ryou laughed gently. “You get used to it,” he said. “The cold.”

Marik adamantly shook his head. “Look at me. Does it look like I’m built for the cold?”

Ryou did as instructed, looking at Marik, looking at his build through the fitted tank top he wore, his bare arms and shoulders. He swallowed hard, pushing away the inappropriate thoughts that danced at the edge of his mind, and cleared his throat. “You could do it if you dressed warmly enough. Layers are key.”

“Layers suck,” Marik denied.

Ryou simply shook his head, amused over the obstinate answer. “You could… come for my birthday,” he then suggested.

“Only if it’s not in the winter.”

“It’s in September. It’ll still be quite warm out.”

“Oooo okay! I’ll think about it. I don’t think my college classes will have started back up quite yet, so it should work.”

-

Throughout the day, Bakura started to relax more, forgetting the dream he’d had and just enjoying Marik’s company as the Egyptian dragged him around a market, buying him various street foods. As promised, Marik got him a hamburger, as well. Bakura purchased a few souvenirs for his friends. He hadn’t known what to expect with Marik, having really mostly been told about what he’d done in the past but that he was different now, but he was having a lot of fun. Marik was funny and easy to get along with.

The day wore on, and eventually, dinner time rolled around. They headed back to the Ishtar residence, arriving to the aroma of something delicious as Ishizu cooked dinner. Rashid was there, as well, helping her. “Welcome home,” she called, and Marik quickly washed his hands and hurried to help, as well. Ryou watched the siblings work together to finish preparing the meal, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked after a minute, suddenly feeling awkward about being the only one not helping.

“It’s okay. You’re our guest,” Marik said cheerily.

Ryou nodded, then went to tuck his souvenirs away in his suitcase, before washing his hands in the bathroom. He headed back out, sitting down as Rashid set out plates for everyone. They all took their seat, Ryou included, and then the pasta was served. Rashid was quiet the whole time, while Marik and Ishizu talked about their days. “You should stop by the museum with Ryou next week,” Ishizu suggested. “There’s a new exhibit based on all we’ve learned about the ‘Nameless Pharaoh’ recently. I think it might be interesting to both of you.”

Bakura nodded. He would be interested in learning more about the spirit he’d come to know, as well. He just didn’t necessarily want to have to encounter too much about the Ring.

“I’m going to take him on a tour of the tomb, as well,” Marik said.

“Really?” Ryou asked.

“Rashid will come with us. It’s hard for me to be there by myself,” Marik said. “Too much happened to me there. Kind of puts me on edge, but there’s a lot of good history about our family, and the ties to the Pharoah.”

He nodded in agreement, and soon enough dinner ended. He helped clean up the dishes, and Rashid washed them. “Let’s play a game,” Marik announced. “Ryou can choose.”

“I can’t play tonight,” Ishizu said. “I have paperwork I have to finish. I should be free this weekend though. We can go have dinner and see a movie. Does that sound good?”

Marik nodded enthusiastically, while Ryou said, “Sure.”

She headed down the hall, disappearing into her room. Rashid quietly excused himself, as well. “Play what you’d like with your friend,” he’d said.

“I guess we can play a video game,” Marik said with a shrug.

Ryou agreed, and Marik put in a two-player game Ryou wasn’t familiar with. He didn’t really play many video games, and he did his best to assist Marik at getting through hordes of zombies. They had made it through several levels before Marik yawned loudly. It was past midnight. “We should probably head to bed,” he suggested.

“Okay,” he agreed, and then suddenly, the casual atmosphere between them turned tense.

“Think you’ll be okay by yourself tonight?” Marik asked softly. Ryou nodded as they walked into the bedroom together. Marik bent over and snatched up a t-shirt before turning around. “See you in the morning, okay?” he said from the doorway.

“Goodnight, Marik,” Ryou said. When the other had left the room completely, he changed, going to brush his teeth, before climbing back into bed. He shut his eyes, trying not to think about how he’d had to fight with himself to not ask Marik to join him in bed. He wanted him there. He wanted to feel his warmth pressed against his back, to sync up their breathing.

“What’s wrong with me?” he whispered to himself.

He eventually drifted to sleep, however, it seemed to be cut short, the dream filling his mind nearly instantly. This time, he was pressed under Marik’s body, kisses to his neck sending pleasure racing down his spine. Panting, breathless, he begged for more. He’d forced himself awake, finding Marik’s arm yet again wrapped around his waist, sweat pouring from his brow, and an erection throbbing between his legs.

“You were having a nightmare again,” Marik said softly.

Ryou flushed, keeping his face hidden. This dream absolutely hadn’t been anything like one of his nightmares, but he didn’t want to explain it to the Egyptian, so he simply agreed. “Yeah.”

“I’ll stay here if you’d like. It seemed to help last night.”

“O-okay,” he stuttered. “Um… I have to go to the bathroom,” he said quietly, though he knew his throat was tight. “I’ll be back in a second.”

Marik’s arm was removed, and he hurried to the bathroom, flicking on the light, and hoping Marik hadn’t been able to see his arousal as he closed the door behind him. He slid the fabric of his boxers and pajamas down, reaching for his erection, sliding his hand down the length, whimpering a bit at his own touch. He tried to keep his mind clear as he worked himself toward release, but it was useless to fight against the image of Marik’s lips wrapped around the flesh, sucking, sending him through waves of pleasure. His breathing hitched in his throat, his hand squeezing tighter, and he bit his lower lip as orgasm overcame him, the white liquid coating his stomach and hands. He cleaned himself up with a piece of toilet paper, flushed down the mess, and then washed his hands. He took a moment to pull himself together before he climbed back in bed with Marik. But he knew in that moment it wasn’t worth trying to deny it to himself. He hadn’t thought himself gay in the past, despite the many bullies who had accused him of that very thing when he was younger, but it was painfully clear that he was sexually attracted to Marik. Maybe it was just Marik. He didn’t know, but no one else had ever caused him such vivid erotic dreams or his heart to feel so giddy simply by their company.

He refused to let himself sleep the rest of that night, and considering it meant he’d only gotten four hours of sleep, it made running around the following day extra tiring. They were sitting in a pizza shop, Marik explaining that he, while vegetarian, did consume dairy products. “I just don’t like meat,” he said.

“I don’t like raw oysters,” Ryou shared. “They’re so slimy and gross.”

“I can’t even imagine eating any kind of raw meat. It looks so disgusting.”

“I mean… it tastes good when it’s cooked well,” Ryou said, “but it definitely doesn’t look great.”

He’d managed to make it through the morning thanks to his time spent utterly sleep deprived. A little tired was manageable. Their pizza was served, and they ate while chatting. Rashid joined them after a few minutes, silently taking the seat beside Marik and grabbing a slice for himself. Marik didn’t really seem to mind that he hadn’t said anything, continuing to speak as though the other hadn’t joined them. They finished eating, Rashid polishing off the remaining pizza, and then they walked to the car. “We’re going tomb raiding this afternoon,” Marik said.

Ryou flinched a bit. “I don’t think I should be raiding any tombs.”

“You know, I used to be the head of a gang,” Marik said introspectively. “I wanted to kill Yugi so bad. I thought… the Pharaoh had been responsible for my father’s death. The reality is that I killed my father. A dark, evil spirit lived inside me, fed by my rage and anger over my Tombkeeper duties and spurred on by my father’s abuse. Him being there… the desire for vengeance still being there inside of me… I’ve killed people. On purpose. I’m not a good person, Ryou.”

“Yugi forgave you,” Ryou said.

“I know he did. But you know who hasn’t forgiven me? Not fully?”

“Who?”

“Me,” he answered. “I can’t fully forgive myself. I let that hatred grow. I embraced it. My childhood was cruel, but that’s no excuse for what I’ve done. I will never forgive myself for the hurt I’ve caused people. It’s my fault. And holding onto that helps me be at peace because it’s how I promise myself that I’ll never give into hatred again.”

Ryou sat silently. “I… I blame myself, too,” he admitted after a moment. “I know it’s not my fault. I simply put on a necklace, and the spirit took over. I had no control. I don’t even remember most of what he did when he was using my body, but some of it feels like a distant memory of a dream. I woke up more times than I can count, in pain, injured, people I cared about in comas. If nothing else, I put on the Ring. I’m responsible for at least that much,” Ryou shared.

“He didn’t care about you,” Marik said after a moment.

“He?”

A careful glance in his direction, before facing forward again. “Bakura. You being friends with Yugi was useful to him. Kept him close to his enemy, but also hidden. Even I took advantage of that closeness to get to Yugi. But he never had qualms about putting you in harm’s way to get what he wanted. My soul was actually transferred into your body once. Power of the Millennium Ring and all, and we were trying to get my body back. I know it sounds weird, but I could feel your soul in there with us. It was so pure and earnest. You wanted to help your friends so badly, but you were trapped. I guess I thought when we lost that duel against my evil side, he’d been destroyed. That despite the fact that my soul reawakened in another host and eventually returned to my own body, a 5000-year-old spirit bent on revenge would simply disappear. Naïve of me, I know.”

“Do you… miss him?”

“Not really. But I know how he was. And you were nothing more than a vessel to him. Probably a good one, since you weren’t strong enough to truly fight back against him.”

“I did fight against him a few times,” Ryou recalled, “but when he was in control, I couldn’t take it away from him.”

“That’s what I mean. It’s fucking scary not having any control like that.”

“Yeah,” Ryou breathed.

“I’m not going to tell you to not blame yourself for what happened, but I think you should take those feelings of guilt and make it up to yourself. You aren’t at fault for what he did, but you should make peace with yourself. He came back right?”

“Yes,” Ryou agreed.

“He didn’t come back to you. He left you out of it.”

“He haunts me, Marik,” Ryou shared softly. “I’m just… so scared he’ll come for me again. I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

They had arrived during the course of the conversation, Rashid stopping the car before stepping out, and they followed suit. Rashid walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not bound to the Ring anymore, and no one has to stay bound to their mistakes,” the older man said firmly, turning and walking away. Marik sent Ryou a shrug before following along behind

Rashid bent down and opened what looked to be a cellar door in the middle of nowhere. He held a lantern out and motioned for Ryou and Marik to follow him. They headed down the stairs, and after descending only a few meters, the air became significantly cooler. It took nearly five minutes to reach the bottom, and as they got closer, Ryou could tell Marik was getting antsy.

“I haven’t been down here in a long time,” he replied to Ryou‘s unspoken question.

The chill of the air finally got to him, and he shivered. “It’s cold,” he stated.

Marik nodded. “We won’t be too long. I just wanted you to see where I grew up.” He continued along, following Rashid as he had before. They came to what appeared to be a common area, a table sitting in the middle of the room. “This… This is where I killed my father.”

Ryou sucked in a breath, nodding.

“My life, even before birth, had been dedicated to serving the Pharaoh. Can you imagine it? In today’s world, to have your fate decided like that?”

Ryou didn’t answer, only humming in acknowledgement.

“Your fate, too, was decided for you. The minute you encountered the Millennium Ring, your fate was inevitable. But both of us are not bound to that any longer.”

A shiver overtook him, though he wasn’t sure if it was the temperature of the air or the way Marik stared at him, stared through him. The Egyptian smiled disarmingly then, stepping close and putting an arm around Ryou’s shoulder, rubbing his arm. “You really are cold,” he teased.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, hiding his face, trying not to let the flush from the sudden closeness show on his face.

“I’m sorry that I’m being so serious. It’s hard for me to be down here. It’s only full of bad memories. Rashid and Ishizu… were the only good parts. I’m glad they stood by me through everything.”

Rashid took that moment to lead them to the next room, traveling from one room to the next, arriving at the ritual room. “The stones used to be here. They’re in a museum now thanks to Ishizu.”

Ryou didn’t say anything, instead trying to imagine a young Marik lying on the stone slab before him, undergoing a ritual mutilation, the giant tablets depicting the battle between Priest Set and Pharaoh Atem that he’d seen only once in the past looming over him. He could imagine the fear and pain. The resentment. He looked up and met Marik’s eyes, and he understood. Marik was truly strong. He’d given into the hatred and pain, and he’d been strong enough to let it go and continue living. He was more than his mistakes. And Ryou realized he could be, too. He didn’t have to stay bound to his guilt. The Thief King didn’t have control over him anymore. Resolved, feeling stronger than he had previously, he nodded at Marik. “Thank you, Marik,” he said. “I think… I think I understand now.”

Marik gave him a dazzling smile. “Then let’s get out of here.”

-

As promised, Ishizu took them to dinner and a movie the next day. She gave them a tour of the private collection of Nameless Pharaoh artifacts, many of which were never going to be displayed to the general public due to their degraded states. Marik dragged him to all of the tourist attractions. He kept them busy every day. And at night, he was glad he could finally sleep again, even if his dreams were now filled with an abundance of sexual encounters with Marik. It made it more awkward that Marik insisted on sharing a bed to “keep the nightmares away.” But Ryou didn’t want to be apart. He wanted Marik there beside him.

His final night there arrived, and after staying up way too late playing a video game, he was settling into bed beside Marik. Marik was playing on his phone, and as Ryou situated himself, he hit the button to lock the screen. “What time do you want to be at the airport tomorrow? Ah… today actually.”

“My flight leaves at 3 in the afternoon. So I’d say around 1.”

“Then we’ll leave around 10:30. We can stop for lunch before you go.”

“Okay,” Ryou agreed. He stayed silent for a few moments, trying to decide what to say, not ready to go to sleep. He wasn’t ready for his time with Marik to end. He didn’t want to leave. He… really really liked Marik. “Thank you for letting me come here,” he said eventually. “It was really kind of you and Ishizu and Rashid to have me.”

“It’s no big deal,” Marik said with a chuckle, shifting, his scent invading Ryou’s nostrils due to the movement.

“It really helped. Your family is so kind.”

“They are. I’m so thankful that they never gave up on me. Rashid stayed by my side, and Ishizu never gave up on saving me. It’s thanks to them that I’m here.”

“I miss having a family. I mean… my dad’s still alive, but he’s rarely around. I miss my mom and sister though. Every single day.”

“Oh,” Marik remarked softly.

“They died in a car accident a long time ago, but I still miss them. They died in a car accident the same night I… got the Ring. It always felt like my punishment. Or like it was my fault that they died.”

Marik sidled close. “That’s nothing more than a coincidence,” he assured.

Ryou’s heart started pounding at the closeness, gazing at Marik’s face. His blonde lashes dusting across sun-kissed skin. He was so beautiful. A flush spread through him, warmth on his cheeks, and he made up his mind. He couldn’t leave without telling Marik how he felt. He didn’t know if Marik felt the same, but he had to. Gathering all the courage he could, he rolled onto his side, facing Marik, and he placed a chaste kiss against Marik’s lips.

His eyes flew open, lavender eyes filled with confusion as he stared at Ryou. “Marik, I… I like you,” Ryou confessed timidly. “I’m sorry if it’s weird. I just couldn’t… leave without telling you.”

Marik’s expression smoothed, and he smiled and cupped Ryou’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. “I wasn’t imagining things then,” he said with a soft laugh. He pressed their lips back together again, and Ryou rolled onto his back, pulling Marik on top of him. It stayed as just kissing for a while, tongues eventually exploring the other’s mouths, and as Ryou felt his arousal building, he wanted more. Marik trailed kisses to his neck, gently nibbling at the spot below his ear, drawing a moan from Ryou. It was warm, so warm, and he spread his legs to accommodate Marik between them. Marik continued kissing his neck, sucking harder as he trailed his hand teasingly down Ryou’s torso. He reached the waistband of the boxers, fingers teasing the warm flesh, causing Ryou to whimper, softly begging to be touched.

Marik eased the material of the boxers down just far enough to free Ryou’s erection, taking it into his hand and stroking it once tentatively, eyes focused on Ryou’s face to gauge his reaction. It felt so good, and Ryou shut his eyes, biting back a moan. “Please, Marik,” he begged softly. “Please.”

Marik stroked again and then again, and Ryou moaned loudly, thrusting up to meet Marik’s hand. His heart raced, sweat pooled on his chest, and he felt the impending climax near. It was too much stimulation. It felt far too good. Marik had him coming undone in mere minutes. It was Marik’s thumb brushing across the tip, swiping away precum that triggered the orgasm, his body going rigid as he came on bother of their stomachs.

“Sorry,” he apologized breathlessly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Marik said softly, moving to kiss him again. Marik slid down his own boxer briefs, freeing his own erection.

Ryou felt a small amount of fear feeling it press against his thigh. “I don’t… I don’t think I’m ready. To have you inside,” he said in a small voice. “I need more time.”

“We don’t have to rush. I can wait.” And then Marik started rubbing his own erection against him, the tip sliding against his upper thigh. Ryou felt his own stirring to life again, arousal surging through him as Marik grunted at the peak of each thrust, grinding against him. It was only minutes later he was hard again, feeling Marik’s cock pressing against his, twitching for release.

“Marik…” he moaned softly, reaching down to stroke the small of Marik’s back, pulling him close. He met Marik thrust for thrust, both of them gasping at the sensation of prodding at each other. Marik reached between their bodies, taking both erections into his hand, stroking in time with their thrusts.

“Oh fuck,” he growled against Ryou’s neck, nipping at his collar bone, snapping his hips forward frantically.

“I’m…” Ryou whined. “I’m going to…” He threw his head back and hissed in pleasure as he came again, cum erupting onto both of their stomachs, coating their cocks and Marik’s hand.

“Fuck,” Marik grunted, and then he slammed his own hips against Ryou. Ryou felt him tense above him, and then the warm liquid splash onto his stomach. Breathless and spent, Marik rested above him for a moment, before rolling to the side. He pulled a tissue from somewhere Ryou couldn’t see, handing it to Ryou before grabbing another to wipe himself clean.

Physically spent, Ryou curled onto his side, facing Marik, and closed his eyes. He was nearly asleep when he felt the bed shift, arms pulling him in, and lips brush against his forehead. He smiled and snuggled closer, drifting to sleep wrapped in Marik’s arms and breathing in his intoxicating scent.

-

The following morning, he showered and packed up his things, trying to ignore how much he didn’t want to leave Marik behind and how difficult it had been to leave the bed that morning. Marik had, thankfully, vacated the room after showering and getting dressed, making it easier for him to concentrate on getting his things together. He said his farewells to Ishizu and Rashid. Ishizu frowned as she gave him a hug. “You, um…” she started. “You might want a scarf.”

Ryou was confused for a moment, and then his eyes went wide, flushing red, as he covered his neck with his hand. She laughed, amused. “I’ve got one you can have,” she said, briefly disappearing before returning with a red scarf that she draped around his neck. Embarrassed but feeling accepted, he thanked her, and then they were on their way.

It was not awkward between them like Ryou had thought it might be. They ate their early lunch, Marik chatting much like he had the entire time. Finished, they drove toward the airport, and Marik took his hand, interlocking their fingers. “Be my boyfriend,” he stated, casting Ryou a glance.

“Okay,” he agreed easily. “I don’t want to tell everyone yet, though.”

“I won’t say anything until you’re ready,” Marik promised.

“I just need to… process everything a little bit first. I didn’t think I’d be returning from Egypt with something irreplaceable.”

“A new Millennium Ring?” Marik jested.

Ryou rolled his eyes. “My first relationship.”

“And your first hickey, too.”

Ryou sent him an incredulous look and then laughed, Marik laughing with him. When they quieted, he sighed. “I don’t want to go.”

Marik gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry. I’ll come see you soon.”

Silence filled the car up until they arrived at the airport. Marik climbed out of the vehicle and pulled Ryou’s suitcase out. Ryou stood by him, shifting, not ready to leave, but knowing he had to go back. “Thank you again. For everything,” Ryou said sincerely.

Marik reached out, fingertips brushing against his, and Ryou linked their fingers. “I was glad to have you. And I’ll come see you in September. It’s only a few months from now.”

“Yeah.”

They stood in silence a minute longer. “You should go,” Marik said.

“Yeah.” Ryou moved to collect his bag, but Marik pulled him back, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m going to miss you a lot,” Marik breathed. “I’ll stay in touch.” He pressed a quick kiss against his lips before pulling him tightly against his body.

“I will,” Ryou promised.

They parted after that, Ryou feeling his heart pound, a bitter feeling of sadness spread through him. But their separation would only be temporary. He received a message as soon as he’d made it through airport security.

Marik: Have a safe flight, Ryou! Let me know when you land!

He smiled, changing over to the group chat he’d ignored for the past week and a half.

_> I had an amazing trip_

_> I’ve got some exciting news, too_

_> Game night when I get back?_

_> I’ll fill you in then_


End file.
